<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reflections by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664838">reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, not really a vent fic just want to be edgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>matt looked at the reflection in the mirror but didn't recognize the thing staring back at him. he closed his eyes and reopened to a small child standing in the distance with their guts being held in their hands. matt shuddered as the child softly cried, calling out matt's name in pain. </p><p>"pl-please h-h-help.." the child could barely speak over a whisper, tears rolled down matt's cheeks. "i can't h-help you i'm sorry.."</p><p>"please..p-please matt.." their voice started to become strained.</p><p>"you're not real..please leave me alone." matt choked out through his sobs. </p><p>"i am real, please help, it hurts so bad." the child's voice became distorted, causing matt to cover his ears and sob louder.</p><p>"go a-away, please, g-go away, you're not real, you're not real."</p><p>the child let out a loud screech, matt cried harder as he punched the mirror, shattering the glass onto the floor. he pulled his hand back towards his body, watching the warm blood drip down his hand and pool onto the floor around the glass. matt began to hyperventilate, the air felt like it was choking him whenever he inhaled.</p><p>he felt a burning touch on his hip and turned around to face the small child, their guts pooled around the broken glass and matt's blood that sat on the tiled floor. "i-i told you i was real.." the voice was still distorted. </p><p>"i-i.." matt bit his lip as he squatted down, taking the child in his arms and holding on tight, his yellow shirt with blue stripes now becoming drenched in black liquid as matt sobbed into the child's shoulder.</p><p>the child slowly faded out of existence, causing matt to panic worse, he was soon grasping around nothing. matt dropped his arms and dropped onto the floor, laying on the broken glass and blood. the glass pierced his skin, adding onto the excess blood around him.</p><p>he sobbed and sobbed until his eyes felt sore, he closed them and passed out from exhaustion eventually. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>